


Navigating the Future

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George reflects on what Henry shanghaied him into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigating the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabbitseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/gifts).



George Henner had not wanted to become invested in the fledgling Talent organization Henry was building. Yet, how could he not? For all the ways that Talent could be abused, misunderstood, and legated into corners, George was visionary enough to see the way it would revolutionize business. He regretted that he would not get to see it, to play in the economics Henry's people would force into being. Those kind of maneuvers had always thrilled George, navigating the twists and turns of innovation as they rocked the industrial world.

He wouldn't be part of that future, but his heritage would.


End file.
